The Thorn In My Side
by Dimza9
Summary: VA from DPOV. I know, it's been done before, but here is my attempt at getting into Dimitri's head - starting from the beginning.
1. The Dark Haired Girl

**I had tried to write this story before, but stopped when I felt like something was wrong. I want this to be as accurate a portrayal of Dimitri as possible and my first attempt did not fit the timeline properly. **

**It is hard to get into Dimitri's head and provide all accurate information as to what we learn throughout the series. If you notice something wrong - misspellings of people's names, misinformation about Dimitri's family, or something wrong about the school, PLEASE let me know in a review or PM and I will fix it. **

**To those of you who have read this story before, it is Vampire Academy through Dimitri's eyes. _BUT_, I started a lot sooner than the first book did. I wanted to give Dimitri a little time to himself: How did he get to the school? How did he get that 'God' nickname? How did he find Rose and Lissa?**

**Let me know what you think...**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Dimka," my mother's voice was quiet and sympathetic in my ear. I squeezed the phone closer to my ear, imagining her arms wrapping around me in a comforting hug even though she was half a world away. Whenever I was upset when I was little, just being in her arms made the world seem so much better. I wanted her hug like the air in my lungs.

"I know, I'm sorry too," I whispered in the phone. I heard my voice shake and I knew she could hear it too.

"Please do not blame yourself Dimitri. You weren't there - there was nothing you could have done to change what happened to Ivan and I know you know that," she said in a stern, yet still soft voice. She also knew that I was kicking myself for taking the day off. I had told Ivan a million times that I don't need to do anything - that guarding him was like I was on vacation - but he still made me admit that I could use a day off my feet. What really got me was that I spent the day doing nothing. I slept in till noon, ate leftover Chinese in my pjs on the couch as I watched whatever soap was on at the time, and then read a book in my favorite chair.

"Yes, you're right, I know that. I just can't stop asking myself 'what if,'" I admitted.

"What if you were there when the other Guardian and Ivan got attacked? Only God knows what might have happened. I might be grieving for the loss of my only son right now. If you were there and were able to stop the attack, we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you were there and died, then this family would be devastated. Do not dwell on what might have happened 'if you were there' because the fact is there is no way to change the past. The most we can ask of this is that something was learned and we can live a better life because of this. Do not let this keep you from living your life. There is a reason you're still here. Find out what you were meant to do Dimitri," she had switched from sympathetic to passionate halfway through that speech. I took a deep sigh and promised her that I would make her proud.

"We are always proud of you," she said, and I could detect a smile in her voice. "We just wish you can come home for a visit soon."

"I want to Mother, believe me. But I got my new assignment yesterday and I need to get to St. Vladimir's Academy by tomorrow morning," there was a note of indignation in my voice as I said this. Four days ago, my friend and charge Ivan Zelkos was attacked and killed by Strigoi, along with the Guardian that was covering my leave. Two days ago was the wake. And one day ago, I received a package from the Guardian Counsel that I have been reassigned already. This phone call to my mother was the first and only time I am letting myself grieve and miss my friend.

"Don't doubt yourself, I know you will find a home there in no time honey," her endless faith in me surprised me, but I guess that's what any mother will think of their children.

I was about to say something, but I heard my mother talking to someone else in the room as she held the phone away from her mouth. I wanted to talk to my sisters while I was at it, but Mother already told me that they were either out or working already, so I will try again in a few days.

"Dimitri? Yeva wants to tell you something important."

There was a shuffle as the phone was passed to my grandmother and then her heavy voice greeted me. "Dimitri - stay away from the dark haired girl. She is great and will be trouble from the start. As much as I know you will want to, do not let her get under your skin. Trust me; it will be better for all of us if you don't let yourself fall."

"What does that-" I started, I wasn't sure she told me everything that she saw. I know she gets a couple visions of me and she likes telling them to me in code, but what she just said was so vague. There are a lot of dark haired girls in the world.

Before I could get another word out of my mouth, she turned the phone off. My grandmother just hung up on me. I stared blankly, almost willing myself to understand what she just said, but I guess I will find out when a 'dark haired girl' starts getting to me.

Taking one last look at the picture of St. Vladimir's, I gathered the packets, shrugged on my duster, and slipped my Guardian mask into place. I should get used to this mask; I'm going to make it my permanent expression. What was I thinking when I joked around with Ivan all those years? What made me think I could relax? My mother said I had to learn something from what happened to Ivan: I learned that I must always - _always_ - put Moroi first. No matter what I may feel or what I may want. This is the life I will lead, and nothing will change that.


	2. Finding My Place Here

It didn't take long for the others to figure me out. The last time I worked with a large group of Dhampirs was back when I was in school, and that was when I was a whole different person. I was happy when I was in school with Ivan, going to classes, and getting to combat training where I could show others just how quick I could be. I knew I smiled. But now… now I don't have time for that. That Dimitri was careless.

I moved into staff housing and met my neighbors. Many were excited to have someone so young join their ranks, thinking I could bring a little fun to the place. Apparently, my school record has followed me here, and many were expecting some grand Guardian to join their ranks. That idea was quickly squashed once they learned my schedule. I got up earlier than everyone else to run the track; I would eat breakfast alone in my room; I followed my assignments to the T; no matter how late I got off, I gave myself an hour before bed for further training in the gym. Everything I did was dedicated to bettering myself so I can protect the Moroi.

The Guardians began to back down after I refused their invites to a couple gatherings. It seems that the Guardians here are big on being social with one another, and will sacrifice training time to relax. While I did not agree with their decisions, I respected them for their services and they respected my preferences to stay alone. I did not particularly dislike my colleagues, but I would rather spend my night reading a book if I couldn't train.

About a month after I came here, I started hearing rumors about myself. Apparently, a Dhampir saw me training in the gym one night and exaggerated my abilities to the other Dhampirs. I didn't have time to confront these rumors since I was behind schedule today, and as I jogged into the gym, I was met with approximately 10 Dhampir students and Guardians.

"Guardian Belikov!" one Guardian yelled to me, announcing my entrance. He was one of my neighbors, Guardian Davis, but I have never actually held a conversation with him.

"Can I help you?" I asked the group as I put down my bag.

"We would like to see these amazing moves of yours that seems to have the whole school buzzing," Guardian Davis said, spreading his arms to include the group of people around him.

"Okay…" I hedged. As long as they don't get in my way, they can stay here all they want. If they mess up my routine I will have to tell them to go.

I put my headphones in since I couldn't play my stereo, and once Prince started singing in my ear, I forgot all about my audience. Starting with my normal stretch and warm-up, I finished 50 chin ups and went on to weights. I decided to finish this training with a bit of shadow boxing and brought myself to the wall so I could watch myself. I looked over to see if the people were still here, and to my surprise, a few more Dhampir students had shown up.

I shrugged, hopped in place, and rolled my head to loosen and prime my muscles, and then I started. Losing myself in the motions, I threw and dodged my own punches in order to quicken my reflexes and analyze my own fighting. I felt a tightening in my thigh muscle since it has been almost 2 days since I last threw a kick like this, and I made a mental note to make tomorrow leg day. After 4 rounds, I decided a drink of water was in order and made my way back to my bag.

After taking a sip, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Guardian Davis was back in front of me. He started talking, but I couldn't hear him over Prince's "Controversy" playing in my ear.

I pulled out my ear buds, "What was that?"

Guardian Davis smiled, "That was absolutely phenomenal to watch. Would you like a sparring partner?"

I considered it since it has been over a month since I sparred with Vann, the other Guardian on watch over Ivan… the one that died while I was on leave. "Sure," I said, "You up to it?"

Guardian Davis' smile got bigger, and he started stretching, "Just give me 2 minutes."

I nodded and went back to my water. I watched Guardian Davis walk back over to the student Dhampirs that had gathered and told them he wanted the students to give him pointers after watching the first round.

I shook my head at their eagerness. I knew Guardian Davis was the Guardian in charge of upper-class level Dhampir training here are that school. He was treating this as a lesson. I guess this is a good way to see what these Dhampirs are learning. _Hopefully it's a good fight_, I thought as I walked to the center mat.

Guardian Davis made his way back to me, not as smiley as before. He seemed to be slipping into his Guardian mask once he saw mine in place. _No one told me to hold back_.

It took 3 moves to get him down. I honestly thought he was joking at first, using this moment to really quiz the Dhampirs, but Guardian Davis looked flustered as he righted himself.

"He's fast. And strong. What defensive or offensive moves should I use?" Guardian Davis directed to the Dhampirs.

A few shouted suggestions, but most stayed quiet. "Round two?" I asked. I won't ever admit it, but it felt good to spar again.

"Absolutely," Guardian Davis said without hesitation.

This round I played more defensively to get a gauge on his offensive techniques. He was a very skilled Guardian and I knew he was a wonderful teacher, but I kept noticing he would leave his left arm slightly higher than he should, leaving a clear opening to his abdomen that I took advantage of. This time after he went down, I helped him up and told him to keep his left arm lower and compensate the attack by standing with his feet slightly closer so he could pivot in a smaller circle. Guardian Davis considered my suggestion, and then started Round 3.

The Dhampirs were yelling at this point, calling out moves and attacks Guardian Davis could try, but I mostly tuned them out. It didn't matter what they said, all that mattered was the fight in front of me. Guardian Davis had listened to me about his position, and it was definitely coming through in the fight. He managed to hit me a few times before I swept low and knocked him off balance for a split second. That is all the time I needed to land a punch to his right shoulder and caused him to topple to the floor.

I held my hand out to help him up again, and he had a split lip but a very large smile again.

"Guardian Belikov, that was great. I think this is all I can take at this point," he said, wiping at his lip which only spread the blood around his mouth.

"It was a pleasure," I said as we both walked to my bag. The cheers of the Dhampirs finally broke through my focus and I heard some of them chanting my name. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you consider teaching a combat class?" Guardian Davis asked, grabbing one of my towels to wipe his face and neck. _Stained my towel_, I thought begrudgingly.

I was silent for a while as I looked back at the group that were all excitedly talking to one another. I could never imagine myself in front of a group of them. I would like to train, but I don't think I have enough patience to direct a whole class. I've seen the way they act around here and their lack of respect and dedication to their duty would bother me too much to deal with a bunch of novices like this. I think the school already has a good system in place. I prefer to be anonymous and perform my duties as assigned as I train myself.

"I appreciate the offer, but I will kindly decline. I don't think they want me teaching them," I admitted. Despite their giddy talk right now, I still see them hesitate and give me a wide berth down the sidewalks.

Guardian Davis' face fell a bit, but quickly recovered, "Well if you ever want to stop by my Combat Techniques class, you are always welcome."

"I appreciate that," I said as I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I turned around and walked out of the gym, leaving everyone behind. _I think it's time to call home again_, I thought as I walked home alone.

* * *

**Poor Dimitri has withdrawn into himself and does not let many people in. Don't worry, news of his abilities will spread around the school like any good gossip should.**

**Reviews are nice :) **

**Let me know if this Dimitri does not seem 'right.'**


	3. New Assignments

To everyone's surprise, including my own, I actually took Guardian Davis' offer and would stop by one of his Combat classes every now and then. I didn't talk much, mostly watched their sparring and offer a suggestion or two, but I felt a little better in the school. The other Guardians seemed to give my opinion great consideration, and that was great for a Guardian my age.

My superior, Guardian Petrov, seemed to take great care in her duty and I greatly respected her for it. It is always refreshing to see a female Dhampir remain so dedicated to this position. Growing up in Baia, I was constantly reminded of the hard life female Dhampirs were dealt. My Mother in particular was a cold reminder of how things can go terribly wrong. My sisters walk a thin line back home, and from what I have gathered here, so have the girls at the school. Call it whatever you want, but I always feel a strong desire to protect female Dhampirs from the world.

I walked with the crowd into Church. I've never been big on religion, I prefer the concrete world in front of me, but I have found a kind of calm in the services. Everyone is quiet and reflective, whether they are there for true religious needs or for familial obligation, and I enjoy the moment. I never take communion, feeling as if my past with Ivan and the many Strigoi deaths by my hands should not taint the holy water. Until I forgive myself for my mistakes, I should not accept The Body of Christ.

Once services were over, I stayed behind while everyone filed out. After Church they are usually rowdy and I would rather miss that part of my Sunday. I wasn't due at my patrolling station for another 2 hours, so maybe I will stay here for a while and soak in the quiet.

Just as I relaxed in the pew, I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Guardian Petrov walking towards me. I stood up and she waved me back down to sit. I waited until she joined me in the pew before I sat down with her.

"Good morning," she said, offering me a peaceful smile.

"Morning," I answered, wondering why she was in here. I never see her in Church and I am not sure if it is because of personal or professional reasons. It is not my place to ask anyway.

"I have received a new assignment for you," she said, staring forward at the pulpit.

I remained quiet. I knew this would happen the moment I started feeling comfortable here. In fact, it is a good thing they are doing this because if I get too comfortable, I will forget what the world is like outside these walls.

"Due to your performance here and based on the recommendations of me and your peers, we would like to offer you the position of becoming a personal Guardian again. You would be protecting Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Guardian Petrov said. She finally turned toward me and stared at me as I processed this information.

I am aware of the Princess's story. Even when I was out there with Ivan, we heard about the terrible accident. The Princess was the last of her line, but I did not understand why she needed a Guardian now. She should still be in school.

"Excuse me for asking, but why would she need a personal Guardian? If I'm remembering correctly, she should still be protected by the Guardians at whichever school she is attending."

"That is the problem," Guardian Petrov said, turning back to stare at the front of the Church. "The Princess and her friend ran away from school one year ago. She actually ran away from _here_ one year ago. She should be protected by the school Guardians if only she were with us, but she is God-knows-where at this point."

My breath caught. Missing for one whole year? "How do we know if she is even alive?" I asked before I could catch myself.

At this, Guardian Petrov smiled, "Her friend Rose is with her. Rosemarie Hathaway."

_Hathaway, _I thought. Guardian Hathaway had a daughter? I had heard stories of Guardian Hathaway's accomplishments even back when I was at school, but had no idea she had a daughter.

"I know that name sounds familiar to you," Guardian Petrov said without even looking at me, "and her record here would suggest otherwise, but I assure you: there is no doubt in my mind that Rose has kept Vasilisa safe despite all odds."

"When was the last time you guys looked for them?" I asked her.

"After they were missing for 4 months, Headmistress Kirova called off the search. All Guardians in the area were notified of their disappearance in case they ran into the girls, but for the most part, they were considered gone," Guardian Petrov said this with a slightly sour edge to her voice. She obviously did not agree with the Headmistress's decision. "After the accident that took out most of the Dragomir family, there was a lot of care provided to the Princess, but she either ran away or was so caught up in Miss Hathaway's plan that she walked away. Look, before you get the wrong idea, I would like you to come by my office after today's shift and pick up their packets if you want to accept this position."

"Why start the search again? Why now?" I asked.

"There has been royal pressure to reopen their investigation. Prince Victor Dashkov has put in a formal request to the Guardian Counsel, and you know what that man means," Guardian Petrov said with a sigh. Of course I knew what that meant. Once a royal puts in a specific 'request,' it immediately becomes our orders. To protect and serve. Moroi come first. "By accepting this assignment, you will lead a new search for the Princess. When you find her, she is to return back to school here where you will still be her sanctioned Guardian, but join back with the school Guardians until she leaves the grounds."

"Understood," I said, immediately making a mental list of what needs to be done. I already knew that I would accept this assignment. The Princess needs protection, and I am more than willing to provide that for her, "I will see you after my shift. Thank you Guardian Petrov."

She smiled and turned back to me, "Please, call me Alberta. I will see you later Guardian Belikov. I have information on both the Princess and Rosemarie you should look over."

With a goodbye nod, she stood up and left the Church. I remained for a few more minutes before I got up and went on my shift early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had clearance to form a search party of 10 - myself included. I was to use school Guardians whenever I leave campus, and I had to inform the Guardian Counsel of every move I made. I was fine with these conditions, I just wish I had more to work with than 6 month old data. 1 year is a long time for them to have been on the run already. I walked into my room and placed their folders on my desk. Shrugging off my duster, I went into the bathroom to shower before I really dove into this assignment.

Once I was dried off and into my pajama bottoms, I returned to the packet of my new assignment. It was to a 'Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.' I picked up her folder and looked at her picture again. Picking up Rosemarie's packet, I could automatically feel the difference. This girl likes trouble. How these two are friends I will never know. Sure, Vasilisa has a few transgressions, but Rosemarie must be a regular in the office. In her picture, it looks like she is daring the photographer to test her. Plus, she has dark hair.

I sighed and brought her packet with me to my bed. I pulled out incident after incident of drinking, out after curfew, problems with authority… this could be a problem. I calculated her age and noticed she was 2 weeks away from her 17th birthday. I took out Rosemarie's picture and looked at her again. Something about her set off warning bells in my head.

I decided I had to set out immediately. In the morning I will tell Alberta who I wanted in my search party, and get moving. Princess Vasilisa needed to come home.


	4. Needle in a Haystack

"Have you seen these girls?" I asked the Idaho State Police Officer. I figured that based on Rosemarie's record, these girls should have run into the police by now.

The Officer took the pictures from my hand and pulled glasses out of his pocket. After studying them for a few seconds, he said "I've never seen them, but let me run it through our database real quick. We try to take pictures of every transgressor our Officers encounter. If these girls littered, they should be in here."

After thanking him, he walked into his office and I heard a computer start up. I guess it was a slow day for the Idaho Police. I stepped back from the counter and stood waiting with the rest of the Guardians in silence. Because it was the Dragomir Princess we were looking for, I had clearance to build a large search party - counting me, there were 10 of us. There were 4 in the office with me, and the other 5 were standing guard outside.

The Officer walked back out with a frown his face, "I'm sorry, there are no matches in our system of these two. Can I ask what they did to earn such a large search for them? Should we have been notified that these two are on the run or something? Are they dangerous?"

"They just ran away from home and their parents are worried about them. They aren't dangerous," I lied smoothly. "If you could keep those copies of their pictures and let us know if they show up anywhere, there is a phone number to call on the back, it would really help us out."

"Sure," he smiled, relieved that those girls weren't serial killers. "I can send their pictures to the other Police stations in the surrounding states if you want. Washington, Oregon, Montana - all the way down to Arizona. I'll give them the phone number too so that way if any of the State or Local officers have seen them, they can give you a call."

I felt like smacking myself for not thinking of that before we took the 8 hour drive to this place. "That would be great, thank you."

"Don't mention it," he waved it off.

I turned to leave and the other guardians followed behind me. Before I took the first step outside, I heard the Officer calling, "Excuse me! But you didn't put your name with the phone number. What's your name?" He came running back towards me.

I smiled, "Jack Smith."

"I hope you get a call soon Mr. Smith," the Officer said as he scribbled down my fake name.

With that, we left and climbed back into the SUV. Since the police would be looking for them on the West Coast, I guess we should head back East and see if we can get the police over there to look for them. But first, I want to take a stop back at the school to see if there is anything else I can learn about them. Their files may show the classes they took and the detentions they have served, but it has nothing of their personalities. This drive has given me a lot of time to think about them, and I wanted more information from Alberta.

I was silent as I took the entrance onto the highway, but the other Guardians were making small talk. They seemed comfortable leaving me out of the conversation, and I was comfortable staying quiet

When I pulled up to the school's gates, we were let in with a wave when they saw the car was full of the school Guardians. After parking, we all spilled out of the car and I took a look at the school. It was late at night so the students were in class, but I could see some Guardians walking from building to building. I walked back to Alberta's office and knocked on her door.

"I wasn't expecting you back before the Princess," she said, slight humor laced in her words.

"I have the human police on the lookout for them from Washington to Arizona. I am on my way East to get the police involved too," I answered.

"You think they left the state? No car? No licenses? No passports?"

"If Rosemarie was with her, then they could be in Antarctica for all we know. If they are hiding out with regular humans, then the humans will be able to find her."

"You already pegged Rose as a troublemaker? I see you learn fast," she said with a smile.

"Well, her records didn't hide much. All I did was read," I admitted.

"Yes, but I get the feeling you already can sense her passion and determination. When Rose wants something done, she doesn't hesitate or wait for others to get it for her. She is a go-getter, believe me," Petrov talked of her like she knew personally.

"What else should I know of Rosemarie and Vasilisa?"

"They are close, they are party girls, but Rose is the one that loves attention. She tends to act first then ask questions if she remembers. Vasilisa is more responsible, but she would follow Rose to the ends of the Earth," Petrov said.

"So if I find Rose, I will find Vasilisa."

"Exactly."

"I see. Thank you Guardian Petrov, I'm going to get myself together and then head out again-" I started but stopped myself because she looked upset.

"Please, call me Alberta," she reminded me, "and you should rest before you head out again. Start looking in the morning."

"I don't think I have time to rest if my charge is out there. Unprotected," I said, backing away from her towards the door.

"And what if you don't find her for another few weeks? Or months? You're not going to sleep the whole time you're looking for her? The two of them have been missing for over a year now - one more night will not kill them. I understand you want to protect Vasilisa, but running around blind and sleep-deprived will not help anyone. I don't want to pull the Authority Card against you, but I am your superior. Now go get some sleep," she said with a slight smile.

I was able to control myself and keep my mask in place as I prevented glaring at her. I turned around and left, but not before Alberta called a cheery, "Good night!" to me.

After returning to my room, I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Where would Vasilisa be hiding? Actually, where would Rosemarie hide Vasilisa? Excuse me, Rose. Alberta called her Rose so that must be her nickname. I pulled out her file again and read through it. Her picture stuck out on the side and I stared at her. She did look more like a Rose - like a Roza. Innocent, but with a knowing look in her eyes.

I fell asleep with Rose's file spread out around me. A hard knock woke me out of my dream and I stumbled around for a second as I looked for my shoes. After another hard knock, I straightened myself out and opened the door to an annoyed looking Guardian. His expression smoothed out in an instant and he held out an envelope with my name on it.

I thanked him and he almost tripped over himself to run away down the hall. I hope I'm not scaring people still.

The note was from a Guardian Alto and he wanted me to meet him downstairs five minutes ago to talk. I grabbed my coat and tied my hair back as I walked down. A man with a sour expression was the only one up at this hour, and as soon as he saw me he walked forward.

"Guardian Belikov, I am Guardian Stan Alto. Pleasure to meet you," we shook hands.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. It was slightly too early for pleasantries.

"You're guarding Vasilisa," he said it as a statement, so I waited for him to continue. "You need to know the truth about her friend, Rose."

I instantly woke up. What does he need to say about Rose?

He took a dramatic pause, and then let out in one breath, "She is a smartass. She has no respect; always tries to get her way. She is pushy, arrogant, and will not listen to any authority figure-"

Before he could get any further, my phone started ringing. I held up my finger and Alto stopped, huffing and red. He seemed to want to keep bad-mouthing Rose.

"Yes," I answered.

"Guardian Belikov - sorry if I woke you, but I have the jet ready for you when you want to head out." Alberta told me over the line.

"I'll be there in 5," I answered. I closed the phone and looked back at Guardian Alto, I already knew I was not going to like him. "I have to go," I said, and turned away from him. I didn't need to hear any more bad things about Rose.

* * *

**Hmm a little more Rose in there for you...**

**Ok so far?**


End file.
